Vehicles including an opening/closing device switchable between a closed state in which a top of a cabin is covered with a roof member and an opened state in which the top of the cabin is uncovered have been known.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle roof member including a front roof panel and a back roof panel which are coupled to a drive motor via a link mechanism. Also, the opening/closing device includes a trunk lid opening/closing a storage near a trunk.
During the opening operation of the roof member, the trunk lid is moved so as to open the storage, and then, the front roof panel and the back roof panel are retracted into the storage. Thereafter, the trunk lid closes the storage, again. As a result, the top of the vehicle is uncovered.
During the closing operation of the roof member, the trunk lid is moved so as to open the storage, and then, the front roof panel and the back roof panel are moved to the top of the vehicle. Thereafter, the trunk lid closes the storage, again. As a result, the top of the vehicle is covered.
Patent Document 2 discloses a roof lock device for locking the roof member covering the top of the cabin to a vehicle body. The roof lock device is attached to the front end of the roof member. The roof lock device includes a hook member engageable, from below, with an engaged portion (striker) fixed to the vehicle body. The hook member engages with the striker to be in the locked state, firmly fixing the roof member to the vehicle body.